


That Didn't Work

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Curses, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: A witch thinks she'll have time to get away from hunters by hitting them with a fuck or die curse.  It backfires on her.





	That Didn't Work

"You stupid bitch," Ellen said, rolling her eyes at the witch as Mary humped her leg. She held up the shotgun, the barrel pointing directly at the woman who was the subject of their current hunt.

"So... like, all three of you?" the witch asked, wincing. "It's a thing, and his wife doesn't give a fuck?" she asked, gesturing toward John, who was doing his best to get his tongue between the fabric of Ellen's jeans and her lower stomach, Mary and John mindless with need as they pulled at Ellen.

"Yeah, all three of us are in a relationship. Fuck or die curse isn't gonna break up their marriage and distract us from killing you," Ellen said, then pulled the trigger without any fanfare, leaving the witch dead on the wood plank flooring. "Serves you right, you closed-minded old bat."

"Get down here," John said, pulling Ellen to the floor.

Mary was wearing nothing but her T-shirt and panties, while John had managed to strip off everything by the time Ellen had made her way into the house. She'd been clearing the barn, not a clue what was going on inside the house until she walked into the living room, heard a hurriedly muttered incantation, then was tackled by a very horny Mary and John.

"You two okay?" Ellen asked, the curse making her a little light-headed.

"Need you," John said, shoving the gun across the floor in favor of mouthing at Ellen's right breast through her shirt.

"Yeah, okay," Ellen said, pulling her shirt up and off, chuckling when John lifted her bra and started sucking on the nipple.

Mary whined as she pushed her hand down Ellen's jeans and slid her fingers through the wetness she found. "Too many clothes," Mary grumbled as she unbuttoned the jeans and yanked them down.

Ellen took advantage of the position and slid her hand between Mary's legs, rubbing over the crotch of Mary's panties. Mary shuddered, spreading her legs as she lowered the top half of her body and licked over the seam of Ellen's pussy, pushing Ellen's panties down as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"C'mere, big guy," Ellen said, taking hold of John's cock and stroking it. "I want to get you nice and wet so you can fuck your beautiful wife while she eats me out."

"Fuck, yeah," John said, his cock jerking in Ellen's hand.

"Oh! Oh!" Mary yelled, coming with only the stimulation of Ellen's hand outside her panties.

"I warmed her up for you," Ellen said, grinning at John.

John leaned down and kissed Ellen, flicking his tongue over the roof of her mouth and making her squirm as Mary pushed her legs open and licked into her pussy.

Mary laughed as John grabbed her and set her down, her pussy over Ellen's face, legs straddling Ellen's head. Ellen licked into her as Mary leaned down and pulled Ellen's legs even further apart before eating her out.

"You two are so gorgeous," John said, voice deep and full of arousal.

He crawled his way over to Ellen's head, pushing his cock into Mary's pussy, Ellen playing with John's balls while he fucked into Mary gently enough he wouldn't hurt Ellen with his thrusts.

"What's this, the third time this year?" John asked, then huffed out a laugh.

"Fourth," Mary said, lifting her head from Ellen's pussy long enough to correct John.

"Oh, yeah," Ellen said between licks of Mary's pussy and John's balls. "There was that guy who threw water balloons at us with that stupid fucking flower shit in it."

"It smelled so bad," Mary said, barely pulling herself away from Ellen's pussy long enough to speak.

"Yeah, but we fucked like rabbits all night long," John said, voice breathy as he remembered that night.

Ellen squeezed her eyes shut as Mary pushed her fingers into her hole and sucked on her clit at the same time. Ellen bucked up, coming on Mary's face as John fucked in hard and came inside Mary. He fucked in and out of her slowly as he came down from his orgasm, his release dripping down onto Ellen's face.

"You got all dirty," John said, amused.

Ellen didn't open her eyes, but she squirmed and laughed as her lovers licked her clean and they started all over again, fucking until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Ellen Mary John square.


End file.
